Blackmail Matchmaking
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [Hiei x Kurama] Yuusuke uses blackmail to set up Kurama & Hiei on a date, hoping that they would be able to see that love has been in front of them this whole time without their intervention, but that was not to be.


**BLACKMAIL MATCHMAKING**  
_By Starflower Sakura_   
  
**_DISCLAIMER_**: Nope! Doesn't belong to me! Wish it did though… *sighs wistfully*   
  
**To readers/reviewers**: Err… this is my what… fourth? YYH fic. I don't even have a clue about how this idea came to me. It just hit me like a ton of bricks unexpectedly and I had it stuck in my head for the whole day. Not really fun, if you must know. Anyways, I'm not sure if they will be a really long chapter fic or not. I usually like fics that develop, but I can't seem to update fast enough. It depends if more ideas come to me or not, I guess.   
  
**This fic contains yaoi, shounen-ai, and boy/boy situations. If it discomforts you in any way, I suggest you press the back button. **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**BLACKMAIL MATCHMAKING  
CHAPTER 1 - IF YOU CAN'T CONVINCE, RESORT TO BLACKMAIL**   
  
"So what do you say, Hiei?"   
  
"What makes you think I have to do what you say, Detective?"   
  
"Well… if you don't, then I'll have some very surprising news for Yukina."   
  
Hiei glared, "And if I kill you first?"   
  
Yuusuke stared at Hiei, hoping that Hiei didn't sense his doubts, "If you kill me, then you'll have to go to prison, you know."   
  
Hiei scowled at Yuusuke.   
  
"Oh! And look! Here comes Yukina now! Hey Yukina!!" Yuusuke yelled, waving.   
  
Hiei quickly clamped a hand over Yuusuke's mouth and dragged him away from Yukina's view. Once away, he turned, furious, to face the Spirit Detective.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Hiei growled.   
  
Yuusuke held onto his "innocent" look while looking at Hiei straight in the face. The façade didn't last long for soon the look was soon replaced by a mischievous smile.   
  
"I was just about to give Yukina some wonderful news concerning her twin brother. Now, what would that have to do with you, Hiei?"   
  
Hiei glared, "Are you asking for an early death wish, Detective?"   
  
Yuusuke chuckled somewhat nervously.   
  
_Let's just hope that in the end this plan will actually work and I won't be dead,_ Yuusuke thought to himself.   
  
"No, why would you think that? So what do you say, Hiei? Do you agree to it or do I need to tell Yukina the happy news?"   
  
Hiei glared even more, hoping that it will scare Yuusuke into giving up. No such luck. Hiei growled. Why did everything bad have to happen to him?   
  
"Fine, but you better not tell Yukina."   
  
"If you agree, wouldn't dream of it!"   
  
"How do you know he'll agree?"   
  
Yuusuke grinned widely, "Don't worry, he'll be ecstatic to accept."   
  
Hiei glared one last time before flitting off to who-knows-where. Yuusuke smiled as he watched the black blur disappear faster than he can blink. He walked away from Genkai's temple and on his way to his next victim that will make his plans complete. Kurama.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Hello, Yuusuke. What brings you here?" Kurama asked good-naturedly, opening the door to let him in.   
  
"Well, Kurama," Yuusuke began, saying his real name since Kurama's mother wasn't in at the moment, "I have a offer for you."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Yes. I want you to go on a date with Hiei."   
  
Kurama looked surprised and that was exactly what he was feeling also. He blinked at their team leader, wondering if he had heard wrong or not. Hiei and him? On a date?! Wait. Does Hiei even _know_ what a date is?   
  
_Okay, Kurama. Be calm and composed. Give Yuusuke an intelligent answer to his statement._   
  
"What?" was the best intelligent reply that Kurama could come up with.   
  
Yuusuke sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. It definitely wasn't convincing Hiei so he shouldn't be surprised that Kurama was going to be equally as hard.   
  
"I want you to go on a date with Hiei."   
  
"Is this some kind of joke, Yuusuke?" Kurama asked, frowning slightly.   
  
"No, not at all!"   
  
"What makes you think Hiei would want to go on a date at all?" Kurama questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly at this odd predicament that he's in.   
  
"Oh, he would. Trust me on this."   
  
Kurama pondered on this. To go or not to go, that is the question of the day.   
  
"I really don't think so… Yuusuke. I mean, it's not like we have feelings for each other and…"   
  
_That's what you think, Kurama,_ Yuusuke thought smugly. _Being Youko Kurama in the past must have blinded you from what love feels like. Anyways, if Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and surprisingly Yukina tell me that you're in love with each other than it's got to be right. Women instincts they say._   
  
"Yuusuke?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"What were you thinking about?" Kurama asked worriedly. "You were smiling rather smugly at something while staring off into space."   
  
"Oh, it's nothing!"   
  
"As I was saying, I really don't think it would work out and…"   
  
"I'll tell your mother."   
  
Kurama, for the second time today, blinked confusedly.   
  
"Tell my mother?"   
  
"Yes. If you don't agree, I'll tell you mother who you really are."   
  
Kurama was taken back at Yuusuke's blackmail. He had never gotten blackmailed before. He was usually the one that did the blackmailing! This was not a situation that he had ever wanted to be in. Not at all.   
  
"You don't have any proof to show her. She won't believe you."   
  
"I might not have to show her the parts where you turn into Youko, but I'm sure that Koenma has some tapes where you're fighting demons," Yuusuke said, cheering inwardly at his genius.   
  
Kurama was silent for a few seconds.   
  
"Why do you want me to go on a date with Hiei so much?"   
  
"Heh, you'll see sooner or later."   
  
_Yes, you'll see what the rest of us sees and then you'll thank me… hopefully…_   
  
Kurama looked down at the floor.   
  
"Fine, I'll do it."   
  
"Great! Go to the park tomorrow to meet with Hiei!"   
  
Yuusuke got up and walked towards the door, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done. As soon as he exited the door, he walked back in again.   
  
"Have fun!" he exclaimed, before walking out again.   
  
Kurama didn't answer, nor was Yuusuke expecting him to. He walked down the street, thinking about his accomplishment.   
  
"It seems like the girls were right after all. I _could_ blackmail those two while keeping my life!"   
  
**_To be continued…_**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_ Yea!! Another fic started!! Wait… that's not supposed to be a good thing, huh? Oh well… Have this plot been done before? I don't think so, right? Because if it did, then I'm sorry! I'm not plagiarizing though. Hope it was a fun read!   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!   
  
_** ~* Starflower Sakura *~**


End file.
